Wulfric's Abomasnow (anime)
Wulfric |gender = MaleXY120: All Hail the Ice Battlefield!, the fur on the chest is not longer. |ability = Snow Warning |debut = All Hail the Ice Battlefield! }} This Abomasnow is a / -type Pokémon owned by Wulfric. Biography Wulfric used Abomasnow to battle Ash; its mere presence started a hail, due to its Snow Warning ability. Ash sent his Hawlucha, who immediately hit Abomasnow with a super-effective Flying Press. Hawlucha attempted to use High Jump Kick, but was hit by Abomasnow's Ice Shard. Abomasnow rushed in to use Wood Hammer, but missed and was defeated by Hawlucha's Flying Press and High Jump Kick combination.XY120: All Hail the Ice Battlefield! Wulfric used Abomasnow to battle against Ash's Talonflame in Ash's rematch, whose mere presence started a hail. Talonflame started off with Steel Wing, but the attack was negated by Abomasnow's Wood Hammer. Talonflame retaliated with Flame Charge, though Abomasnow countered the attack with Ice Shard and defeated Talonflame with Wood Hammer. For his final Pokémon, Ash sent Greninja, who immediately hit with Abomasnow with Aerial Ace and Water Shuriken. Abomasnow attempted to launch Energy Ball, but was countered by Greninja's Cut. Abomasnow retaliated with Wood Hammer, causing Greninja to be sealed in ice for a moment. Soon after, Greninja emerged from the ice and synchronized his mind with Ash, transforming into Ash-Greninja. Ash-Greninja pushed Abomasnow away with Aerial Ace and countered Wood Hammer with Cut. Seeing Greninja has grown quite well and became very strong, Wulfric showed the power of Mega Evolution, as his Abomasnow Mega Evolved. Ash-Greninja fired Water Shuriken, which was frozen by Mega Abomasnow's Ice Punch. Mega Abomasnow wounded Ash-Greninja with Ice Shard. Ash-Greninja used Double Team and used Aerial Ace to overpower Mega Abomasnow, who spinned around using Wood Hammer and blew Ash-Greninja away. Ash-Greninja dodged Mega Abomasnow's Ice Shard and clashed using Cut against Ice Punch. Just as Mega Abomasnow tried to use Wood Hammer to win, Ash-Greninja used its frozen blades to skate around and evade Mega Abomasnow's attack, including Ice Shard. Mega Abomasnow used Ice Punch to counter Ash-Greninja's Water Shuriken. However, Ash-Greninja immediately used Aerial Ace, which overthrew Mega Abomasnow in air, crashing it onto an icy stalactite and defeated it, giving Ash the win.XY122: A Real Icebreaker! Wulfric, Abomasnow and the Gym Leaders came to stop the Giant Rock. Together, they launched a blast that hit the Giant Rock, enough to free Serena's Braixen, Alain's Mega Charizard, Ash-Greninja, Steven's Mega Metagross and Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Mega Abomasnow helped in the attack against the Giant Rock, by using Ice Shard against the plants. After Ash and Alain rescued Chespie, the Giant Rock stopped, allowing the group to fire an attack to destroy the Giant Rock. Abomasnow watched as Lysandre appeared while Squishy and Z-2 combined their efforts to destroy the Giant Rock and defeat the villainous Team Flare leader once and for all.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Ash remembered Wulfric and his Abomasnow fighting the Giant Rock with the rest when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Ice Shard Wulfric Abomasnow Wood Hammer.png Using Wood Hammer Wulfric Abomasnow Blizzard.png Using Blizzard Wulfric Abomasnow Energy Ball.png Using Energy Ball |stageSP=As Mega Abomasnow |imgSP = Wulfric Mega Abomasnow Ice Shard.png Using Ice Shard Wulfric Mega Abomasnow Wood Hammer.png Using Wood Hammer Wulfric Mega Abomasnow Ice Punch.png Using Ice Punch | Ice Shard; ice; XY120: All Hail the Ice Battlefield! Wood Hammer; grass; XY120: All Hail the Ice Battlefield! Blizzard; ice; XY120: All Hail the Ice Battlefield! Energy Ball; grass; XY122: A Real Icebreaker! Ice Punch; ice; XY122: A Real Icebreaker! }} Gallery Wulfric Mega Abomasnow.png|As Mega Abomasnow Wulfric Abomasnow Abomasite.png|Abomasnow's Abomasite Wulfric Abomasnow Snow Warning.png|Snow Warning activated References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Ice-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Mega anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon